


Voltron:the future(Arc 7)

by DinaS112904



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, VLD post-canon, Voltron, vld post season 8, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaS112904/pseuds/DinaS112904
Summary: Ever wonder what the paladins do in their daily lives now that they no longer form Voltron?Well this post season 8 fanfic that takes place 5 years after the events of season 8,it shows them going through their everyday situations that is sure to be entertaining!
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 28





	1. Sleepover

*At Shiro and Curtis’s house* Shiro was putting a big bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in the living room since he was setting up a sleepover with the other former paladins.

“Ok,I got the snacks,board games,movies,and everything else I need for an adequate sleepover.”said Shiro.Then someone knocked on the door. “And that must be my sleepover guests.”

Then he walked over to the door and opened it. “Hey,Shiro.”said Hunk as he,the other former paladins,and the space mice were standing outside the door while holding duffel bags of their stuff.

“Hey guys,so glad you can make it last minute.I didn’t really feel like spending the night alone while Curtis is away on a business trip.”said Shiro as everyone walked inside and Shiro closed the door after them.

“No problem,Shiro.Anything for our space dad.”said Pidge. “*chuckle* Even though we’re not in space anymore.Hey,where’s Coran?”asked Shiro. “He couldn’t make it because you know,he’s the ruler of an entire planet and he’s got ruler duties to do.But we brought the space mice with us.”said Lance.Then all four of the space mice waved at Shiro from the ground.

Then Shiro waved back at the, “Well that’s fine.Hopefully he can join us next time.So are you guys ready for a great sleepover?”asked Shiro. “Heck yeah we are.So what do you have planned for us to do?”asked Keith as he put his hands on his hips.

“Well first off,I’m gonna let you guys put your stuff in the guest rooms,but there are only two of them,so you need to share the rooms in pairs.”said Shiro. “Well I think we already know who's going with who.C’mon guys.”said Pidge.

Then she,Hunk,Keith and Lance took their stuff and headed to the two guest bedrooms as Shiro watched them leave.Then the space mice squeaked of confusion as Shiro looked down at them,

“Uh,how about you guys can sleep on the couch?”asked Shiro.Them the space mice cheered and ran over to the couch and sat on it.Then Shiro chuckled again.

——————-

*15 minutes later* Keith and Lance were in their guest bedroom they decided to share together,and they had gotten into their pajamas. “Man,I’m really excited about this sleepover.I used to have them with my older cousins when I was little.”said Lance as he was standing next to the bed and Keith was sitting on it while using his phone.

“Really? Well that must’ve been nice.I’ve actually never been to a sleepover before.”said Keith as he looked up from his phone. “Seriously?”asked Lance. “Yeah.I was alone for a majority of my childhood remember?”said Keith.

“Oh yeah.”said Lance. “Come on,you two.We’re about to officially get this sleepover started!”said Pidge as she and Hunk were standing outside the bedroom door and had also gotten in their pajamas.

“Alright,we’re coming.”said Keith as he got off the bed and he and Lance headed out of the room and started walking back to the living room with Hunk and Pidge. “By the way,I call the bed,”said Lance to Keith.

——————-

*20 minutes later* Everyone was now sitting at the dining room table while the space mice were also on the table and Shiro had also gotten into his pajamas,and they were playing “Dos.” 

“Four yellow.”said Pidge as she put down a yellow card in the pile in the middle of the table from her deck of cards in her hands. “Four blue.”said Hunk as he put down a blue card. “Five blue.”said Lance as he also put down a blue card. “Five red.”said Keith as he put down a red card.

Then Shiro smirked. “Two red.”said Shiro as he put down a red card. Then everyone complained as Shiro crossed his arms while smirking.

“Huh I knew it!”said Pidge. “Quiznak!”said Lance. “Ughhh.”said Hunk. “C’mon man!”said Keith. 

“I knew we shouldn’t have played.Everyone who wasn’t to stop playing say “I” .''said Keith. “I”said Lance,Pidge,and Hunk simultaneously. “Ok,why don’t we play a different game?”asked Shiro.

“Nah,you’re just gonna boast even more.”replied Hunk. “Hey,I know what we can do.”said Lance.

———————-

*15 minutes later* Everyone was now sitting in the living room and had on brown face masks and were also wearing thin,elastic headbands. “Face masks.Good choice.”said Hunk. 

“Thanks.And these ones are way better than the ones we used last time.”said Lance. “And by last time,do you mean the time when you,me,Keith and Hunk house-sat here and we accidentally yet deliberately ate Curtis’s birthday cake?”asked Pidge.

“Yes,Pidge,that time.”said Lance. “And speaking of last time.Lance,do you mind uh,also braid my hair again?”asked Keith to Lance. “*chuckle* not at all,buddy.”responded Lance.

Then Keith got up and went to the guest bedroom he was sleeping in to get a hair tie since his hair was down as Lance watched him.Then Hink sniffed his upper lip,which was covered in the face mask.

“These masks smell like mud.” Then Shiro also sniffed his upper lip. “They do.I think they’re mud face masks.”said Shiro. “That Shiro,is correct,Apparently the main ingredient of the masks is mud.And the other ingredients are a bunch of random stuff.”said Lance as he was looking at the back of the giant tube of the face mask mixture.

“Oh yes,these masks do have mud in them.Why else would they be brown?”said Pidge,sarcastically. “I’m back.Now braid away.”said Keith as he came back with a red hair tie and sat back onto the couch.Then he handed Lance the hair tie and began to braid Keith’s hair.

———————

*1 hour later* Everyone had taken off their face masks and headbands and were eating pizza they had delivered to the house,and were still sitting in the living room and were playing truth or dare.

“Truth or dare,Shiro?”asked Hunk to Shiro. “Hmm,truth.” “Ok,what was your most embarrassing moment at school?” “Ooh,probably when I was in middle school,this one time my locker accidentally got caught on my shirt and-”

“It ripped right off his body.And everyone saw him shirtless.So he had to go to the lost-and-found and pick out a smelly,gym shirt that he had to wear for the rest of the day.”said Keith,finishing Shiro’s sentence.

“Yes.What Keith said.”said Shiro,while blushing embarrassingly. “Hey,Hunk asked you to tell an embarrassing moment,so I practically did you a favor by telling everyone myself.”said Keith.

“He does have a point.”said Lance,then he took another bite of his pizza slice. “Well Lance,since it’s my turn to choose somebody to ask “truth or dare” to,I think I’m gonna pick you.”said Shiro in a slightly disgruntled tone.Then Lance’s eyes widened as he was still chewing,then he swallowed.

“Ok,I dare you to…” said Shiro as he looked at the space mice,who were on the floor. “Kiss all four of the mice,on the lips.”

“What?” “You heard me.”Then Lance looked at him for a second.

“Fine.Hold this for a sec,please.”said Lance as he sat up and gave his pizza slice to Pidge,then he walked over to the mice and sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

“Ok mice.Time for smooching “Then he put out his palms on the floor and the mice stepped on up and Lance brought them up to his face as he puckered his lips and kissed each one of the mice as everyone else snickered,then Pidge took a picture.

“Hey! You better not post that!”said Lance,looking at Pidge. “Fine.But I’m not deleting it either,”said Pidge. Then Lance put the mice back down on the floor.

“Ok,I think I’m done with truth or dare for the night.” “Ok,so what do you guys wanna do now?”asked Shiro, “Ooh,I know,we can watch a movie.Preferably “The slaughterhouse' ”said Pidge as she stood up and picked up a dvd case on the coffee table that read “The slaughterhouse”.

“Ooh,I’ve always wanted to watch that movie,”said Hunk. “Is it a horror movie?”asked Keith. “Of course it is,Keith.It has the word “slaughter” in the title.”said Pidge. “Matt and I watched this a few months ago,and he was traumatized for like a week.”

“I don’t know,Pidge.I-” “Plead,Shiro.”said Pidge,interjecting Shiro. “*sigh* Very well. But the second no one wanted to watch this movie anymore,we’re putting on a different one.”said Shiro.

“Deal,Let’s watch a movie,boys.”said Pidge,sinisterly.

———————

*2 hours later* Now all five of the former paladins were sitting on the couch,including the space mice and Plachu was on Lance’s lap,Chulatt and Platt were on Hunk’s lap,and Chuchule was on Pidge’s lap.And they were watching the movie on the T.V..

On the T.V.,a man in a black hooded cloak was walking through an abandoned barn house while holding an axe,then he smiled sinisterly,and the end credits showed and Shiro immediately turned off the T.V. With the remote,as he and everyone else had traumatized looks on their faces.

“So..that was an interesting movie.”said Shiro,nervously. “Yep.Definitely more interesting than the last time I watched it.”said Pidge,nervously.

“Uh,does anyone know what time it is?”asked Hunk.Then Kieth looked at his phone that was beside him. “2332 hours.Perhaps we should go to bed.” “Good idea.Well good night everyone.”said Lance.

“Goodnight.”said everyone else simultaneously,then they all ran to their rooms while the mice stayed on the couch,as they looked at each other and quickly began to go to sleep.

——————

*1 hour later* The obsessive fan Tasha,opened the front window of the house while wearing a black hoodie,and crawled inside the house.Then she pulled out her phone from her hoodie pocket,and called someone.

“Hey,Tasha,you in the house?”asked Tasha’s friend Niley from her phone screen,quietly. “Yeah I’m here.And it is gorgeous.It was so worth waiting on the bushes for four hours.”said Tasha,quietly as well.

“Can I see?”asked Niley.Then Tasha flipped her camera on her phone to show Niley the inside of the house. “Wow,that is pretty nice,So what are you gonna do now?”asked Niley.

“Uhh,I will..go in the kitchen to see what food is in the fridge.”said Tasha. “Ok.Well I’ll call you in the morning.But it’s already half-past midnight so it’s technically already morning,so I’m gonna go to sleep and call you in the afternoon.”said Niley.

“Ok,bye.”said Tasha,then Niley hung up and Tasha put her phone back in her hoodie pocket. Then she carefully tip-toed her way to the kitchen,then the floor creamed as Tasha had a worried face.

Then she fixed her eyes on the space mice sleeping on the living room couch. “Huh,not sure why there are mice sleeping on the couch,but whatever.”said Tasha as she stopped tip-toeing.Then she proceeded and a few seconds later she was in the kitchen. 

Then she looked at the fridge,went over to it,and opened it while looking inside.Meanwhile in the guest bedroom Lance and Keith were sleeping in.

Lance was sleeping on the bed,and Keith was sleeping on the floor in his sleeping bag.Then Lance woke up to the noise happening in the kitchen,and listened to it for a few seconds.

“Please don't tell me who I think it is.”whispered Lance,worried. Then he got out of bed and walked over to Keith and bent down. “Keith...Keith.”whispered Lance as he was shaking him with his hand,then Keith slowly opened his eyes and saw Lance.

“Lance? What are you doing up? And why’d you wake me up?”asked Keith quietly as he sat up and rubbed his eye. “Because something woke me up,or someone,I think it was the slaughter man.You know,the guy who lived in the slaughter house,from the movie we just watched.”said Lance.

“Did you even listen to yourself? Lance just go back to sleep.It was probably just some birds or squirrels or something outside.”said Keith as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

“Would you please just come with me to find out what the sound was?”asked Lance. “If it gets you to shut up and go to sleep,then fine.”said Keith.Then he and Lance got up and left the guest room.


	2. Midnight scares

“Ok,so where did you hear this sound that woke you up that made you wake me up?”asked Keith as he and Lance were walking to the kitchen as Tasha heard him. “Uh oh.”

Then she quickly looked around the kitchen for a place to hide,then she saw the cabinet under the funk,and quickly hid herself in there.Then a second later Lance and Keith came into the kitchen as Keith’s flashlight on his phone was on. 

“Lance,there’s nothing here,now I’m going back to sleep.”said Keith as he was about to walk away.Then an owl hooted from outside. “Ah! What was that?”asked Lance as he squeezed onto the side of Keith,which caused him to stop walking.

“That was an owl from outside.Now good night.”said Keith as he took Lance’s arms off him and was about to walk away again,asTasha came out from the cabinet and carefully opened the fridge as Keith and Lance turned around and saw her as they got scared. 

“Um..Lance?” “Yeah,Keith?” “You may be right.” “About what?” “About the slaughter man waking you up.” Of course I’m right.What should we do now?” “Run!”said Keith,then he and Lance ran away.

Then Tasha looked over at the spot they were standing at,shrugged her shoulders,and went back to looking in the fridge.

Meanwhile in the guest bedroom Pidge and Hunk were in,Pidge was sleeping in the bed and Hunk was in his sleeping bag on the floor.Then Keith and Lance came running in. 

“Pidge,Hunk,wake up.”said Lance as he shook Pidge awake while Keith was shaking Hunk.A second later they both woke up while moaning. “What are the both of you doing here in the middle of the night?”asked Pidge.

“To warn you that the slaughter man came into the house,and he’s gotta slaughter us!”replied Keith. “Ok I would expect this kind of behavior from Lance,but you,Keith?”said Hunk.

“I agree.are you guys pranking us?”asked Pidge. “Of course we’re not!”said Lance. “Oh ok,nice try you guys,wake us back up when it’s breakfast time.”said Pidge as she laid back down and closed her eyes. 

“You guys! We’re being serious,”said Keith. “If you guys are actually being serious,then why don’t all four of us go to wherever you saw “the slaughter man” and prove to you two bozos-”

*One minute later* “That the slaughter man is in fact real.”said Hunk quietly as he and the others were standing at the end of the hallway that led to the kitchen and were watching Tasha,who was still looking in the fridge.

“Ha! We told you guys.You both owe us an apology.”said Lance. “Oh shut up,er don’t owe you nothing.”said Pidge. “So now what?”asked Keith.

“We go tell Shiro?”said Pidge. “We go tell Shiro.”said Keith,then they all ran away.

Meanwhile,Shiro was peacefully sleeping in his and Curtis’s bedroom. “Shiro! Shiro,wake up!”said Keith as he was shaking Shiro before he and the others ran inside,Then Shiro woke up.

“W-what are you guys all doing here?” “Shiro! The slaughter man is in your house!”said Hunk. “And he’s going through the food in the fridge!”said Pidge. “Probably to have a late night snack before..you know..he does the job.”said Lance.

“So come with us so we can all figure out a way to get rid of him!”said Keith. “Ughh,very well.”said Shiro as he got out of bed tiredly. “Good.Now let’s go.”said Keith.

Then all five of the, left the room and discreetly walked back to the hallway leading to the kitchen,and saw Tasha in her hoodie now going through the cabinets. 

“Oh my goodness.The slaughter man is in my house.But he’s a fictional character,how could he be in my house?”whispered Shiro. 

“Eh,maybe that’s the actor who portrayed him in the movie.”said Lance. “Maybe it is Lance.And maybe we could also see if he’d like to give us his autograph.”said Keith,sarcastically.

“Really?”asked Lance. “No,you idiot.”said Keith as he flicked Lance on the head. “Ow,that hurt.”said Lance while he was rubbing the side of his head where Keith flicked him.

Then they all stared over at Tasha for a few seconds. “So does anyone have any ideas on how to get rid of him?”asked Hunk. 

“I got one.I go scare him off with my Marmora knife so that way he’ll leave the house.”said Keith. “Well that’s a dumb and impulsive idea.”said Pidge.

“Hey,I neve said it was a good idea,”said Keith. “Plus it’s Keith we’re talking about,”said Hunk. “I think we should just go with it because at least we got something.”said Shiro.

“Ok.I’ll be right back.”said Keith as he ran back to his room.Then when he got inside the room,he went through his duffel bag and pulled out his Blade of Marmora knife.

Then he quickly ran back to the others as the blade activated in his hand.Then he went and stood in front of everyone as he was getting ready to approach Tasha.

“Wish me luck.”said Keith.Then he ran to Tasha as she had her flashlight on her phone.Then Keith let out a battle cry as his scleras turned yellow and his pupils get smaller,and his teeth turned into fangs,as Tasha turned around as she got startled and accidentally took a picture of him.

Then Tasha pointed her flashlight towards Keith. “Keith?” “Wha-Tasha?”said Keith as his bode deactivated and his eyes and teeth went back to normal,and the other former paladins walked up to join Keith.

“Ok,I have a lot of questions.First of all,what are you doing in my house?”asked Shiro. “Uhh,I definitely didn’t follow Keith,Hunk,Pidge,and Lance here because I definitely didn’t see Hunk’s finstagram story that said that you guys were on your way here for a sleepover.And I definitely didn’t hide in the bushes outside for four hours if that’s what any of you are thinking.”said Tasha,then she laughed nervously.

“Are you sure you didn’t do any of that stuff? Because it totally sounds like you did.”said Hunk. Then Tasha laughed nervously again. 

“Maybe I did,maybe I didn’t.But look at this picture I accidentally got of Keith.”said Tasha as he turned off the flashlight on her phone and went to her camera roll and showed them the picture of Keith.

“I don’t care about some dumb-wait,can I see that for a second?”asked Keith as he looked as he noticed his eyes in the picture. “Sure.”said Tasha happily as she handed Keith her phone.

“Hey guys,do you see this?”asked Keith to everyone except Tasha as they stood behind him and looked at the phone as well.

“Yeah you got yellow eyes and fangs.How Come?”said Pidge. “I’m..not so sure.”said Keith.Then he took out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of Tasha’s phone as he also put his knife in the kitchen counter next to him.

“You know,I could’ve just sent you that photo.”said Tasha. “And give you my number,no thank you.”said Keith. “And also,please leave my house,”said Shiro.

“Fine.But I’ll be back.”said Tasha.Then she angrily walked to the front door and left the house. 

“You know,after everything that just happened I’m surprised that the mice never woke up.”said Hunk as he and everyone Then looked at the mice on the living room couch,who were still sleeping.

——————

*8 hours later* It was now morning and everyone except Keith was in the dining room eating pancakes that Hunk was still making in the kitchen,then Keith came in and sat at the table.

“*yawn* morning,guys.” “Good morning,Keith.How'd you sleep?”asked Pidge. “Pretty good.I just called my mom and told her what happened to me last night,and she said she’s gonna make an appointment to see a specialist for tomorrow.”said Keith.

“Well that’s good to hear.”said Hunk as he came over with plates of pancakes for him and Keith. Then he put one of the plates in front of Keith and took his silverware from next to him and took a bite.

“Mmm.This is delicious.” “Thank you.”said Hunk as he also sat down at the table with his plate of pancakes. “And this was a great sleepover.Mostly.”said Lance,then everyone laughed.


	3. Heritage

*On Daibazaal* Keith and Krolia were sitting in the waiting room of a galra specialist. “So how long do we have to sit here?”asked Keith.

“Hopefully not too long.And hopefully we can also find out why you had yellow eyes and fangs.”said Krolia. “Yes.And we would like to know why too.”said Lance as he and other former paladins came into the room.

“Oh my gosh,what are you guys doing here?”asked Keith,excitingly as he sat up and walked up to them. “Why else? Your mom called me and asked if we’d like to come here to keep you company.”said Shiro.

“And of course when Shiro texted all of us in the big group chat we have,we obviously said yes.”said Hunk. “Plus we got nothing better to do today,or at least I got nothing better to do today.”said Pidge.

“Uh ok,well I’m glad to see you guys,even though we all just saw each other yesterday.”said Keith. Regan male galra came into the waiting room from the door leading to the office. “Keith Kogane?”

“Yeah that’s me.”said Keith as he turned his head around to see the galra. “Snugek would like to see you now”

—————

*5 minutes later* Keith was sitting on a chair in the specialist’s office while everyone else was standing on the other side of the room,and Krolia was standing right next to him.

“So Keith,according to your mom,you are half-galra and half-human correct?”asked Snugek standing in front of Keith and Krolia.

“Yes that is true,”replied Keith. “And tell me again what happened to you?”asked Snugek. “Well two nights again we were all having a sleepover and-” “Keith,just tell him why you’re here.We don’t need to hear everything that happened.”said Krolia,interjecting Keith.

“Right.Ym,my eyes turned yellow and I grew fangs.And I was hoping if you knew why or how this happened.”said Keith as he pulled out his phone from his pocket,unlocked it,and showed Snugek the picture of him from the other night.

“Hmm,well it’s pretty obvious why you got those traits.It was your galra linage showing.”said Snugek. “Oh yeah,we all knew that.”said Lance.

“Wha-seriously? You all did?”asked Keith while looking at the other former paladins. “Yeah seriously.We’re just more surprised that you didn’t know this.”said Hunk.

“Because apparently I was too oblivious to figure it out.”said Keith. “Hey,you said it.”said Pidge as she crossed her arms.

“Had this happened to you before,Keith?”asked Snugek to Keith. “No,I don’t-wait.Actually it has happened to me before.A few years ago I was fighting-nevermind that’s too long of a story.Yes this happened to me before,I know because even though I never looked at myself in a mirror or no one took a picture of me,I felt this boost of energy inside of me,and I just felt the exact same way the other night too.”said Keith.

“Hmm,interesting.And did you ever think this would happen to you again?”asked Snugek. “I..don’t think so.But I wanna know why and how this happens to me.I already know it’s because I’m half-galra,but..I’d like to learn more.”said Keith.

“Well..the first time this happened,what were you doing?”asked Snugek. “Uh,like I said before,it’s a long story,and I was fighting,and I was feeling really distressed.”

“And who were you feeling the other night?” “Also..really distressed.” “That seems like the answer.And my guess is that this started happening to you again because you’re older now,and your galra features will keep re-appearing more frequently whenever you’re in a distressed situation.So how old are you anyways?”

“Twenty-five,physically.” “And how old were you when this first happened?” “Twenty-one,biologically,I think.”Then Snugek had a confused facial expression.

“Space time.That’s why I said physically and biologically,and yeah.” “Alright,but overall this is t something you shouldn’t worry about.So you’re all set.”

“Thank you so much,Snugek.”said Krolia as Keith sat up. “My pleasure.Have a good rest of your day.”said Snugek. “You too.”said Krolia as she and everyone else began to head to the door,then they all left the room.

“That went a lot better than I thought it did.”said Keoth as he and everyone else were standing outside the door. “Yeah,so now you’re gonna get galra eyes and fangs more often.”said Lance.

“Yep...you guys wanna get something to eat?” asked Keith. “What? Do you guys keep forgetting that I’m a well-known,intergalactic chef,and I can make you guys whatever you guys want.Who’s house is closest to here.”asked Hunk.

“No ones.We’re on Daibazaal.”said Pidge, “And we’re about to go back to earth on the spaceship Krolia sent to us so we can go eat something.I would personally like to get Chinese food.”said Shiro.

“I want Italian food,”said Pidge. “I’m in the mood for some Mexican food.”said Keith. “We can figure out what we’re eating on the way to earth.Sorry Hunk,it seems like everyone wants to go out to eat,including me.”said Shiro.

“Aww.”said Hunk. “Don’t worry Hunk,you can cook for us next time.”said Lance as he and everyone else started walking away from the door. “Yeah,and besides,you get a break from cooking.”said Keith. 

“But I don’t want a break from cooking! I love it! Why else would I start a culinary empire?!”said Hunk. “*sigh* The conversations you guys get into.”said Krolia.


	4. Blade of Marmora vlog

*At the Galaxy Garrison* Rizavi was setting up Kinkade’s camera drone. “Ah,here we go.Hey guys,Nadia Rizavi here,and I am once again gonna film another interview vlog,and today I’m interviewing...Blade of Marmora members Acxa,Zethrid,and Ezor.”said Rizavi as she moved out of the drone’s way to reveal Acxa,Zethrid,and Ezor as they waved.

“Nadia! Nadia what are you-” said Liefsdottir as she opened the door and came into the room,as she then noticed the generals and camera drone. “Huh? Ryan told me that you make a series of videos interviewing people,or galras,or other aliens,on his camera drone,but I wasn’t sure if it was true.”

“Well it is true,Ina.You’re seen me do one before remember? It was the one with the former paladins.”said Rizavi as she went and stood next to Leifsdottir. “Oh yeah..well,I’ll leave now.Have fun.”said Leifsdottir as she then left and closed the door behind her.

“Ok,now that that brief interruption is over,let’s start asking those questions.”said Rizavi as she went back behind the camera drone. “First question;how do guy guys first become blade of Marmora soldiers?”

“Well,we all first became soldiers about 5 years ago,when Keith announced that he was converting the group into a human relief organization,we decided to join them because we wanted to help those in need.And we also wanted a change from our previous job.” said Acxa.

“Nice.And speaking of previous jobs,that’s actually my next question,what was the previous job you had?”asked Rizavi. 

“We were all generals for prince Lotor of the galra empire,but due to..reasons,and corruption of quintessence,we left the job and..went separate ways.”said Ezor.

“And by separate ways,so means that Acxa was aqua from Ezor and I,long story short we all reunited and reconciled and now we’re here.”said Zethrid. 

“Um ok,next question,what’s your favorite thing about working for the blade of Marmora?”asked Rizavi. 

“Ooh,that’s a tough question.I would have to say..my favorite thing about working for the blade is bringing happiness and smiles to everyone’s faces.”said Ezor.

“Same goes for me,we are making a difference in not only everyone that we help,but in our lives too by choosing to help them and doing the right thing”said Acxa.

“Traveling and cool suits are my favorite thing,or things..and everything else they said.”said Zethrid. “Hm,nice,again.Next question,on a scale from one to ten,how much do you guys love your job?”asked Rizavi. 

“Pfft,what kind of question is that? It’s so cheesy.But if I had to answer,I’d say a 9.5.I took a way half a point because sometimes our job is stressful.”said Zethrid as her arms were crossed.

“I would have to say 10 out of 10.Wouldn’t trade being a blade soldier for anything.”said Ezor. “I would also say 10 out of 10.We all love working in the blade of Marmora.”said Acxa.

“Well that’s awesome that you all love what you do.Last question,unfortunately,what advice would you give to your past selves? Since I couldn’t think of any other job-related questions.”asked Rizavi.

“Ooh...I would say,to keep an open mind,because bigger and better things are bound to happen to you.”said Acxa. “I would say...be hopeful for the future,and forget all the bad things that happened in the past and move on.”said Ezor,as she and Acxa looked at Zethrid.

“What? I don’t feel like answering this question.”said Zethrid. “Oh c’mon,Zethrid .It’s the last one,and you’re also the last one to answer.”said Ezor.

“*sigh* fine.Advice I would give to my past self is...work hard and life will treat you good.”said Zethrid.

“That is some nice advice you guys.Well that is all the time we have today everyone.Anything you guys would like to say before we wrap this up?”asked Rizavi as she pointed the camera drone at herself,then back at the generals.

“I don’t think so.Goodbye,everyone.”said Acxa as she waved at the camera drone. “Bye.”said Zethrid and Ezor simultaneously as they also waved goodbye,then the camera turned off.


	5. Flirting

*At the Galaxy Garrison*Pidge was showing Brandon Reynolds and Eliana around the building,and they were now in the cafeteria. “And here is the cafeteria,where everyone eats and hang out and...well that’s pretty much it.”said Pidge.

“This place looked nice.”said Eliana. “That’s what you also said about the last three places in the building we went to.”said Brandon,playfully.

“Well yeah,that’s because this place is nice in general.”said Eliana smiling,then Brandon laughed. “And speaking of this place,thanks again for letting us come here,Pidge.”said Brandon to Pidge.

“No problem.I’m glad you both are liking it here.”said Pidge.Then Jillian and a brown-haired,brown-eyes guy in a Garrison uniform came into the cafeteria from the other door as Pidge noticed them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” “What?”said Brandon. “Ok,I think I’m being crazy,but I think that’s Jillian over there.”said Pidge as she was pointing over at Jillian as Brandon and Eliana also noticed her.

“Oh my gosh,that is Jillian.Wr can’t have her see us.”said Brandon.As they were talking,Jillian and the brown-haired guy were in line to get food,and then Jillian saw Podgw,Brandon,and Eliana still standing at the entrance of the cafeteria where they came from.

“Oh my goodness.It’s Brandon.”said Jillian. “Wait,your boyfriend Brandon?”asked the brown-haired guy. “Ye Dominic,that Brandon.And he’s my ex-boyfriend now.”said Jillian.

“Oof.Sorry or hear that.”said Dominic.Then he and Jillian looked over at Brandon,Pidge,and Eliana for the next few seconds. “So how did you two break up.”asked Dominic. “Well long story short.It’s all because of that girl.And now he’s dating that other girl.”said Jillian as she was pointing to Pidge,then Eliana,who were both chatting with Brandon.

“Ok,so are you gonna do something about it?”asked Dominic. “Heck yeah I’m gonna do something about it.Come on.”said Jillian as she walked out of line.

“But I wanna stay in line to get food!”shouted Dominic. “Ugh,fine.Just come over here when you're done.”said Jillian. 

“Hey guys.”said Jillian as she approached Pidge,Brandon,and Eliana with a smirk on her face. “Oh hey,Jillian.It’s so good to see you again.”said Pidge,sarcastically.

It’s not good to see you again too,Pidge.So what are you doing here anyways?”asked Jillian. “Well it’s not like any of your business or whatever,but I happen to work here.And Brandon asked me if he and Eliana can come see this place.”said Pidge.

“So what are you doing here?”asked Brandon. “I’m here visiting my cousin,who is in line right now.”replied Jillian. “Hey,Jillian.Hope you don't mind but I got you a double chocolate chip muffin.”said Dominic as he approached them while holding a tray of food in his hand and a double chocolate chip muffin in the other.

“Aw,thanks.”said Jillian as she took the muffin from him. “Wait,Dominic is your cousin? No offense but I don’t see how a sweet and intelligent guy like him can be related to a crazy and psycho girl like you.”said Pidge as Dominic smiled and Jillian got angry and grunted.

“Ok let’s not start anything right now.Cmoj Pidge,why don’t you show the rest of the Garrison.It’s not worth wasting your breath right now.”said Brandin as he put his hand on Pidge’s shoulder and looked at Jillian with a. dirty look.

“Fine.Goodbye Jillian.”said Pidge.Then she,Brandon,and Eliana walked out of the cafeteria. “So,wanna go find a seat now?”asked Dominic to Jillian,as the MFE pilots came into the cafeteria.

“Yeah sure,Whatev-”said Jillian,then she saw Griffin and had an awe expression and stared at him while blushing,then she dropped her muffin on the floor. “Who-who’s that?”asked Jillian,enamoured as she pointed at Griffin as Dominic looked at him.

“Him? Oh that’s James.”replied Dominic,then he looked at Jillian’s face. “Why are you staring at him like that?”

Then Jillian began to walk over to Griffin and the other MFE pilots. “Oh brother.”said Dominic,then he followed her.The MFE pilots were sitting down at a table.Then Jillian came and sat down next to Griffin as he and everyone else at the table looked at her weirdly,as she was happily looking at Griffin.

“Uhh..who are you?”asked Griffin. “*sigh* sorry to disturb you guys,but this is my cousin Jillian.And she wanted to meet you guys,specifically you James.”replied Dominic as he also sat down and set his tray down as well.

“Hi I’m Jillian.”said Jillian as she stuck out her hand for Griffin to shake. “I know.Dominic already said your name.”said Griffin as he shook hands with Jillian. “I’m Nadia.And this is Ryan,and Ina.So what brings you here to the Galaxy Garrison?”asked Rizavi.

“Oh Uh just here visiting and whatnot...wow,you got gorgeous eyes.”said Jillian,still looking at Griffin, “Uh..thank you.”said Griffin weirdly. “I gotta go to the bathroom.Be right back.”Then Jillian left. 

“Uh,I think she has a crush on you.”siad Kinkade. “You think?”said Griffin.

—————-

*49 minutes later* Pidge,Brandon,and Eliana were walking through the hallways,heading towards Pidge and Matt’s work room. “And here is where my brother Matt and I work.”said Pidge as she opened the door and they all stepped inside.

“Wow.This place looks pretty neat.”said Eliana. “But you still think it’s nice right?”asked Brandon. “Yeah I think it’s pretty nice and neat.”said Eliana,then Brandon laughed.

“So,can we please have a tour of the place?”asked Eliana. “Sure.”said Pidge. Meanwhile,Jillian and Dominic were hiding behind a wall,near the work.p room.and were staring at it.

“It only took a half an hour,but we finally found them.”said Jillian. “You mean finally found them? I was just following you because you’re my cousin and it'd be rude to ditch you.And besides,you’re gonna go inside that room they’re in aren’t you?”asked Dominic.

“No, I don’t want them to think that I’m a crazy stalker.”said Jillian. “But stalking is what you’re-oh nevermind. So what? Are you gonna wait out here until they come out?”said Dominic.

“Pretty ,I have,yeah.”replied Jillian. “Well I gotta get back to work.See ya.”said Dominic,then he began to walk away. “Wiat,you’re leaving me?”said Jillian. “Yeah.You were only supposed to be here for like three hours.It’s been four,Call me when you finally leave.”said Dominic as he then proceeded to walk away.

“Fine! Don’t help me try to win back my ex-boyfriend.I don’t care!”shouted Jillian.Then she crossed her arms and made a pouty face.Then the MFE pilots came walking by,as Jillian then noticed them and smiled.

Then she ran over to them. “Hello again,James.And everyone else.”said Jillian as she approached them. “Oh.It’s you again.”said Griffin as she and the other pilots stopped walking.

“Yep.”said Jillian. “Well where’d Dominic go?”asked Rizavi. “Oh he left because he said he had to get back to work.Anyways,you guys seem pretty cool and I was wondering if..I don’t know,maybe I could hang out with you guys.”said Jillian as she got really really close to Griffin’s face and blinked twice.

“Um,I don’t mean to sound rude,but by wanting to hang out with all of us,do you mean you just wanna hang out with James?”asked Kinkade. “What? What makes you think that?”asked Jillian.

“Because..” “You’ve been making goo-goo eyes at him all day.”said Leifsdottir, finishing Rizavi’s sentence. “Yeah.What she said.Thus indicating that you have a crush on him.”said Rizavi.Then Jillian blackly looked at the girls.

“Ok,yes,I do have a crush on James.And-” said Jillian,then mid-sentence she came up with an idea. “And you’re gonna help me win back my ex-boyfriend.” “Say what now?”said Griffin.

“C’mon now!”said Jillian as she grabbed Griffin by his wrist and began walking away. “Uh aren’t you guys gonna help me?”asked Griffin as he was looking back at the other MFE pilots.

“Sorry man.You’re on your own.”said Kinkade as he,Rizavi,and Leifsdottir watched him leave.Them Griffin grunted.

———————-

*15 minutes later* Jillians and Griffin were standing on the opposite side of where Jillian was originally staring,and were staring at Pidge and Matt’s work room door. “So,you know the plan?”asked Jillian.

“Yep.We pretend that we’re having a conversation by saying a bunch of random and stupid stuff,while we walk by Pidge,you’re ex-girlfriend Benson,and his current girlfriend Eliana.”said Griffin.

“My ex-boyfriend’s name is Brandon.”said Jillian. “Whatever.You’ll still pay me 20 bucks right?”asked Griffin. “Yes.As long stock to the plan.”said Jillian.Then Pidge,Brandon,and Eliana came out of the work room as Jillian noticed them.

“Finally.Let’s go.” The. She and Griffin began to walk towards everyone. “Ha Ha Ha,oh my goodness James,you are too funny.”said Jillian in a fake tone,as Pidge,Brandon,and Eliana noticed them.

“And you are also too funny,Jillian.You must be the funniest person I know!”said Griffin also in a fake tone.Then Jillian elbowed him in the arm. “Ow!” “Dial it back,will ya?”

“Jillian?”asked Brandon as Jillian and Griffin stopped walking and looked back. “Oh hey guys,I don’t even notice you all.”said Jillian.The her phone buzzed,and she pulled it out of her pocket.

“Dang it! I have to leave! My mom wants me to attend a stupid suprise birthday party for my aunt.Ugh.Well it was nice to see you again.Brandon.And it was not so nice seeing the two of you again.Especially you Pidge.”Then she kissed Griffin on the cheek as Griffin looked surprised.Then she ran away as Griffin was blushing while staring at her.A moment later she was out of sight.

“B-bye,Jillian.See you..next time.Wait? Why was I stammering?”said Griffin,who was still blushing.The he put his palm on his cheek. “And why does my face feel warm?” “I think I might know why.”said Eliana as Brandon and Pidge chuckled.


	6. Making plans

*At the McClain house* Lance,Nadia,and Sylvio were outside at the Juniberry patch,and Nadia and Sylvio were picking juniberries.

“These juniberries are really pretty.”siad Nadia. “I know right.Especially during this time of year.”siad Lance. “You got that right.”said Keith,who was standing behind Lance as he turned around.

“Keith!”said Lance happily,then he hugged him as Keith hugged him back as Nadia and Sylvio noticed them and ran to them with juniberries in their hands.

“Keith!”said Nadia and Sylvio simultaneously. “Hey guys.”said Keith as he broke off his hug with Lance and then Nadia and Sylvio both hugged his waist and Keith wrapped his arms around each of them.

“Look,we have juniberries for you.”said Nadia as they stopped hugging. “But they’re not from us.They’re from uncle Lance.He asked us to pick them for you.”said Sylvio as Keith took the flowers from him and Nadia.

“Oh well tell uncle Lance that these are gorgeous and I love them.And that I thank him for them.”said Keith as he then looked at Lance,who was blushing.

“Well you practically just thanked him.He’s standing right next to you.”said Nadia,then Keith and Lance laughed. “Why don’t you guys go inside and prepare the snacks for our movie night?”asked Lance.

“But before you guys do that,Kosmo!”said Keith,then Kosmo appeared via teleportation. “Wow!”said Nadia and Sylvio.

“You brought Kosmo the space wolf with you?!”said Nadia. “Yep.And I’m letting you take a ride with him.Right now.”said Keith. “Yay!”said Nadia and Sylvio,then Kosmo laid down on his belt and Nadia and Sylvio ran over to him,got on his back,and Kosmo stood back up.

“Thank you,Keith!”said Nadia and Sylvio. “But wait,uncle Lance wants us to set up the snacks.”said Sylvio. “It’s fine.You can do that later.And besides,it needs to be night out for us to have a movie night.”said Lance.

“Ok,giddy up Kosmo!”said Nadia.Then Kosmo began running and teleporting around the farm as Nadia and Sylvio laughed happily and Keith and Lance watched them.

“Thanks again for coming here tonight to help babysit while the rest of my family are at the wax museum.”said Lance to Keith. “No problem.It’ll be nice to spend some time with your niece and nephew.Plus I wanted to make fun of you in person for getting banned from the wax museum.”said Keith.

“Hey it’s not funny.You decide to melt one wax statue with a candle stick and a match you brought to see if it’s actually made of wax and you’re banned for life. So you’re stuck on babysitting duty since the kids didn’t feel like going today.”said Lance as Keith chuckled.

“Well that’s fine.”said Keith.Then he took a flower from his bouquet and put it behind Lance’s ear as Lance blushed. “*chuckle* thanks for the juniberry.Which I already have plenty of.So I’m giving it back to you.”said Lance as he took the flower off and put it behind Keith’s ear.

“Ok.”said Keith,slightly blushing. “And I’d suggest you change because your blade of Marmora suit isn't that practical for a movie night.”said Lance as Keith looked down at himself in his suit. 

“Eh you do have a point.Be back in ten.”said Kieth as he began to walk away back to the front of his house to go back to his ship as Lance watched him.Then he heard Nadia and Sylvio screaming with fear as the chickens were clucking and things were being clattered,and then he turned his head around.

“Hey! Kosmo! Get out of the chicken coop!”screamed Lance Z he began running towards the chicken coop.

———————

*1 hour later* Everyone except Lance was now in the living room,and we’re about to watch a movie. “Where’s uncle Lance? I wanna watch the movie already.”said Nadia.

“I’m sure Lance is almost done fixing the damage in the chicken coop.Which Kosmo is sorry for.Aren’t you,boy?”said Keith as he looked at Kosmo,who then whimpered. “Don’t blame him.It was Sylvio who was starting to agitate him by pulling on his wolf hair.Which made him teleport into the chicken coop.And now uncle Lance has to clean up the mess.”said Nadia.

“Oh,so you’re blaming me?l”said Sylvio. “No I-” “Hey guys.I’m done.”said Lance as he came into the living room,tiredly. “You don’t look too good.”said Keith. “Well that’s because the chickens were a bit too terrified to get back in their coops.Which I spent more than half the time doing.Nad I spent the rest of the time cleaning up the chicken coops.”said Lance as he sat down on the couch with the others.

“Aw,we’re sorry for making you do all that work,uncle Lance.”said Sylvio. “It’s ok,Sylvio.At least it’s now over with and I can have a movie night with some of my favorite people.”said Lance. “Yes! Let’s finally watch the movie.”said Nadia.

Then she took the remote from beside her and unpaused them T.V.and on it was a movie that takes place on a beach. “Ooh,a beach.”said Keith. “What’s this movie called?”

“Ugh,it’s shark attack 3,the worst movie of the shark attack movie series.”said Lance. “And how many are there in the series?” “Seven.And they all have shark attacks.”

——————

*2 ½ hours later* Keith was sitting on the living room couch alone while using his phone. “Nadia and Sylvio are officially in bed.Sleeping peacefully.”said Lance as he came into the living room and sat down next to Keith.

Then his phone buzzed and he looked at it. “And just in time too.Veronica just texted me and said that she and everyone else are on their way home.”

“That’s nice.And speaking of nice,it’ll just be you and me until they get back.”said Keith as he put his arm around Lance. “You got that right.”said Lance as he rested his head in the crook of Keith’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his legs on top of Keith’s,who also wrapped his other arm around him too.

Then Kosmo whimpered. “And you too,Kosmo. I would ask you to come on the couch but..there’s a reason why you’re already not on here.”said Keith to Kosmo.

“It’s because you’re too big.No offense.”said Lance. “I think he already knew why,Lance.Now to watch some more T.V.”said Keith as he and Lance both looked at the T.V.,which was still on.

Then they stayed like that for a couple of seconds. “Hey,Keith?” “Yeah?” “I’ve been thinking and..I really wanna go on vacation.I haven’t been on one in a while plus I would like a little break from all my farm duties.”said Lance.

“Then why don’t I take you on one?”asked Keith,smiling. “Huh?”said Lance as he sat up and got his hands and legs off Keith,who did the same.“I know you heard me.Ang yeah,why not? To be honest I’ve been wanting to go on vacation myself. But I don’t wanna go on one alone.”said Keith.

“How come you wanna go on vacation?”asked Lance. “Because,I need a little break from all my blade of Marmora duties.”said Keith. “So,what do you say?”

“Uh,heck yeah we’re going on vacation together.”said Lance. “Awesome! So where do you wanna go? We’ll go wherever you’d like.”said Keith. “Hmm,I don’t know.Surprise me.As long as it’s not on earth.”said Lance. “*chuckle* deal.So when will you be available to go on our vacation?”asked Keith.

“Uphm,end of the week will be best for me.Will you also be available then?”asked Lance. “Yep.I think I will be. So it’s settled the,You and I are going on vacation at the end of the week to wherever I choose.”said Keith. 

“Can’t wait...do you think I should go shopping for our trip?”asked Lance. “I don’t care.But why do you need to go shopping?”asked Keith. “Duh,to buy new clothes to wear while on vacation.”said Lance.

“*sigh* You’re something else.” “Why thank you.”said Lance as he and Keith looked back at the T.V..


	7. Garrison banquet

*At Greenwest manor* Veronica was standing outside all dressed up,waiting for Acxa,Ezor,and Zethrid to arrive.Then she looked down at the time on her phone,which she was holding.

“They should be here by now.”said Veronica,then she noticed a blade of Marmora ship coming down and a moment later,it landed near the banquet hall.Then the door opened and Acxa,Ezor,and Zethrid came out of the ship also dressed formally.

“Hello,Veronica!”said Ezor as she,Acxa,and Zethrid walked up to Veronica. “Hey guys.Glad you could make it.”said Veronica. “Of course.Thank you for inviting us.”said Acxa. 

“Yeah but why did you invite us? This is the Galaxy Garrison banquet,for you know,anyone who goes to or works at the Galaxy Garrison.And we don’t.”said Zethrid.

“Because Zethrid,family and friends are allowed to come.And none of my family wanted to come because apparently going to the stupid mall is more important.Especially since you can go to the mall literally any other day,or even earlier today.”said Veronica.

“Uh,ok.”said Zethrid. “Anyways,let’s go inside.”said Veronica,then they all walked to the door and went inside and began to look around as Veronica was ahead of everyone. 

“Wow.This all looks amazing.”said Ezor. “I know.That’s the first thing that came into my mind when I first walked in here a half an hour ago.”said Veronica. Then Zethrid winked at Ezor as she was smirking at her. 

“Uh,Ezor and I are gonna go in..the actual..banquet room,if you don’t mind.”said Zethrid “Yeah.What she said.”said Ezor. “No not at all.We’ll catch up with you guys later.”said Veronica. “Great.C’mon Ez.”said Zethrid.

“Ok.”said Ezor.Then she and Zethrid walked over to the banquet room. “Well,looks like it’s just you and me,Acxa.”said Veronica to Acxa,who slightly blushed. “Yes.Just the two of us.”said Acxa.

“Well,you,me and everyone else of course.”said Veronica. “Yes,that is-” Then Acxa had a surprised look. “What do you mean by everyone else?” “I mean everyone who’s here.I just meant that it’s just you and me who will be together for the night.Sorry I should’ve clarified that.”said Veronica.

“No no it’s fine.”said Acxa as her cheeks got redder. Then Veronica noticed all the MFE pilots except Rizavi standing nearby the outside of the girls’ bathroom. “Oh hey,it’s James,Ina,and Ryan.I haven’t seen them tonight yet.Let’s go say hi.”said Veronica as she began to walk towards them,then Acxa reluctantly followed her.

“Ugh,Nadia’s been in there forever.How long does a girl need to take to fix her hair?”said Griffin. “I don’t know,James.How long do you need to take to fix your attitude?”said Leifsdottir.Then Griffin scowled at her.

“Hey guys.”said Veronica as she and Acxa approached them. “Veronica,it’s good to see you here.”said Kinkade as he walked up to Veronica and they hugged.

Then Leifsdottir walked up to Veronica and they hugged too.Then Veronica and everyone else began to stare at Griffin,who had his arms crossed. “What?..fine I’ll but Veronica too.”said Griffin.

“Then he walked over to Veronica and hugged her too. “Um,I’m also here too.”said Acxa slyly. “Oh hey,Acxa.I didn’t even notice you were here.”said Kinkade.Then Rizavi came out of the bathroom.

“I’m finished,guys.Veronica,Acxa,hey guys!”said Rizavi as she walked over to Veronica and hugged her. “You look fantastic!”said Rizavi after the hug ended.

“Thanks.You look great too.”said Veronica. “We’re about to go back to our table.And we have some extra seats if you guys wanna join us.”said Rizavi.

“Sure,that sounds nice.Unless you’re ok with it,Acxa.”said Veronica,looking at Acxa. “Huh?Y-yes I’m completely fine with it.”said Acxa. 

“Great.Let’s go then.”said Leifsdottir,then the six of them walked into the banquet room together.

Meanwhile,the Holt family,and Shiro and Curtis were sitting at a table together,eating their dinner. “So I accidentally put the oven on broil,and it burned the pizza.And I spent like half an hour scraping off the burnt pieces.”said Matt.

“You know Matt,Shiro once burned pasta on the stove.Who you easily can’t burn.”said Curtis as Shiro blushed with embarrassment. “Ha ha very funny.Do what if I wasn’t paying attention to the temperature of the water and it was too hot that it burned the pasta.”said Shiro.

“*Chuckle* It’s fine,Shiro.We all burn food every once in a while.Why just last week I burnt some toast.”said Sam. “Sam sweetie,burnt toast isn't that big of a deal.”said Colleen.

“I know but..I was just trying to cheer Shiro up.”said Sam. “*chuckle* You’ll be alright,dad.”said Pidge.Then everyone proceeded eating.A few seconds later,Shiro noticed Zethrid and Ezor in the buffet line.

“Is that Zethrid and Ezor?” Then Pidge turned her head around and also saw them. “It is.I’m gonna go say hi to them.”said Pidge as she got up and began walking to them.

“I’ll come too.”said Shiro as he got up and followed her,as Eve else at the table watched them leave. “Anyone got any good stories?”asked Colleen.

Meanwhile,Zethrid and Ezor were putting themselves food in the buffet line. “Zethrid,Ezor!”said Pidge as she and Shiro walked up to them as they got attention. “Pidge,Shiro! Hey,guys.”said Ezor.

“What are you two doing here? This is a banquet for Galaxy Garrison students and workers and their family and friends.And well,I can’t think of any of your family or friends that go or work there.”said Pidge.

“Except us obviously.And James,Nadia,Ina,Ryan,and Veronica.”said Shiro. “Duh,why do you think we’re here? Veronica invited us and Acxa.”said Zethrid. “So,are the other former paladins here? We already know that Keith couldn’t come due to his Blade work.”

“And Veronica told us that Lance couldn’t come either because he went to the mall with the rest of their family.”said Ezor. “Well,Hunk isn’t here either because he has culinary empire business to do and Coran had ruler of Altea business even though he’s not a former paladin.So it’s just us.”said Pidge.

“Well we should get back to our table.See you guys later.”said Shiro,then he and Pidge walked away. “Ooh,mashed potatoes.”said Ezor as she looked back at the buffet,and she and Zethrid continued putting food on their plates.

——————-

*10 minutes later* The MFE pilots,Veronica,and Acxa were all sitting at their table,eating. “Oh my gosh,these roasted vegetables are so good.”said Rizavi with her mouth full.

“That’s what you also said about your chicken breast,and your mostaccioli.”said Griffin. “Well that’s because the food here is really good.No wait,the food here is really great.”said Rizavi.

“I absolutely agree with you,Nadia.I came here a few months ago for my cousin Mark’s engagement party.And I’m telling,the first time I tasted this food,mm-mm I was in heaven.”said Kinkade.

“Ok,can you guys please talk about how delicious the food is another time? Or at least when I’m not here.”said Griffin. 

“*sigh* James,is there a day where you don’t complain about something?”asked Leifsdottir. “What? I don’t complain everyday.I’m just stating my opinion about things.And it just happens that I unintentionally do it in a negative way.”said Griffin.

“Unintentionally?”said Veronica,raising her eyebrow while holding her glass of water and as Acxa chuckled.Then Griffin blinked twice. “Ok,maybe it is intentional.And-do you know what I’m just gonna shut up and eat my food.”


	8. Vacation with Klance

*At the McClain house* Lance was hugging his mom as he and the rest of his family were outside their house,and Keith was standing at the bottom of his shop,since he was picking up Lance for their vacation.

“We’re gonna miss you Lance.”said Mrs.McClain as they were still huggin. “Don’t worry mom,I’m only gonna be gone for a couple days.”said Lance as they stopped hugging. 

“But they’re gonna feel like the longest couple days ever.”said Nadia. “No they won’t,Nadia.They’re gonna go by so fast,l that’s it won’t even feel like Lance was gone.”said Luis to Nadia.

“I suppose you’re right,dad,”said Nadia,smiling. “Lance,you ready?”asked Keith as he stuck out his hand as Lance looked back at him.

“Yep.”said Lance as he put his hand on top of Keith’s,then they both began to walk into the ship while holding hands. “Bye,guys.”said Lance as he looked back at his family while waving his free hand.

Then everyone waved back at him while also saying “bye.”.Then Lance and Keith got inside the ship,and a moment later,they took off as the McClain family looked at them from afar.

——————-

*3 hours later* Keith was controlling the ship while Lance was sitting next to him while using his phone.Then they came really close to a magenta,orange,and yellow plant and were about to land.

“Lance,we’re here”said Keith as Lance looked up from his phone and saw the alien hotel from the front window. “Woah.You certainly know how to pick a vacation spot.”said Lance.

“Why thank you.Now let’s land Thai ship so we can officially start our vacation.”said Keith,then he landed on the ground a moment later.

———————-

*1 hour later* Lance and Keith had checked into the hotel and were in their hotel room getting ready to go to the pool,and Lance was in the bathroom while Keith was waiting outside.

“Lance,c’mon,do you wanna go to the pool or not.”asked Keith. “Yeah,of course I do.I’m almost done ok.”said Lance,then a second later he came out of the bathroom.

“I’m ready for the pool.”said Lance,confidently. “*chuckle*Ok,lover boy.Let’s go.”said Keith.Then he grabbed the red and white striped tote bag from the side of the door,opened it,and he and Lance left the room.

——————-

*Three minutes later* They had come down to the pool,and were looking all around at the aliens scattered around and the pool.

“Nice pool.At least it’s not an altean pool.”said Lance. “Yeah.There are chairs over there.C’mon .”said Keith,pointing to two empty chairs near the front of the pool.Then they began walking or them.

“Remember the time when we both wanted to go to the pool in the castle of lions? But then we got stuck in the elevator,but then we left through a vent on the wall ,which fortunately led us to the pool,which was upside down.”said Lance as he and Keith approached the empty chairs and Keith put his tote bag between the chairs.

“How could I forget? It was an eventful day.”said Keith as he sat down on his chair.Then Lance saw a smoothie bar at the other side of the pool area. “Ooh! A smoothie bar.I’m gonna get a smoothie.Do you want anything,Keith?”asked Lance.

“Uh..surprise me.But make sure it’s lactose free.”said Keith. “You got it.”said Lance,then he walked away over to the smoothie bar as Keith watched him leave.Then he laid back as he put his feet out and arms behind his back,as well as closing his eyes.

“Ugh,I can’t find a stupid chair.”said a familiar masculine voice as Keith re-opened his eyes with shock. “I know that voice.Why do I know that voice?”said Keith.

“Chair,chair,chair,Ah Ha! A chair.”said Vhen as Keith looked over at him,as he ran towards the empty chair next to Keith. “No way.Keith is that you?”siad Vhen as he looked up and saw Keith's face.

“Oh,hey,Vhen.Aren't you supposed to be on Daibzaal? You know,being a guard for the torch?”asked Keith,nervously. “I got the movement off! So I’m spending my brean here at the Vagurian space hotel on Vagura.”said Vhen. “Ok.Are you here with anyone?”asked Keith.

“Nope.It’s up just me.How about you?” “ Yeah I’m here with my-” “Don’t care,J was just curious.And speaking of curious,this is something I’ve been meaning to ask you; do you have a girlfriend?”asked Vhen.

“Uh,no I don’t but-” “Don’t care either.Now if you excuse me,I’m gonna relax on this chair.”said Vhen as he laid on the chair,and closed his eyes. “As long as you're not bothering me,I’m ok with that.”said Keith as he re-closed his eyes.

A couple seconds later,Lance came back with two smoothies in his hands. “I’m back.I got myself a mixed berry smoothie and you a mango-pineapple smoothie,or at least the equivalents of those fruits.” “Thanks.”said Kieth as he sat up and grabbed his smoothie from Lance. 

“Oh,and who’s this tired-looking fella? Your uncle?”siad Vhen,looking at Lance. “Uncle? We’re on,y a year apart.And I’m the younger one.Who’s your friend here,Keith? Since he apparently didn’t make a good first impression.”said Lance,annoyed.

“*sigh*Lance,this is Vhen,that guard I had to work with that one time on Daibazaal.And Vhen,this is my boyfriend,Lance.”said Keith. “Boyfriend? I asked if you were dating anyone and you said no,you liar.”said Vhen.

“No,up you asked if I had a girlfriend.There’s a difference.And I would’ve clarified myself sooner but you cut me off.”said Keith. “Eh,whatever.I’m just surprised that you’re not single.”said Vhen as he closed his eyes again, Then Keith started yo get upset and groaned while clenching his fists.

“Keith,please don’t get upset while we’re on our vacation.Tye last thing I’d want a e for you to state a fight.Both a verbal and physical one.”said Lance as he put his hand on Keith’s shoulder and was still holding his smoothie in his other hand.

“Ugh,fine.”said Keith as he sat back on his chair as Lance did the same. Then fir the next minute,Lance and Keith began to drink their smoothies as they looked around and Vhen was continuing to relax.

Then he looked over at Keith and Lance. “So Uh,Lance was it? What job do you have?” “Me? Oh Uh I work on a farm with my family on my home planet earth.Why do you ask?”replied Lance.

“No reason really.I just thought your job was the reason why you look so...like you?”said Vhen. Then Lance’s eyes widened with shock.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” “It means,you look like an old man.”said Vhen,then Lance had a disgruntled look on his face.

“Why you little-” Then Lance got out of his chair and was about to strangle Vhen but Keith halted him back by wrapping his arms around him.

“Lance,you know how you told me not to get upset on our vacation?specifically about Vhen? Well I’m asking you to do the same right now.”said Keith.

“Ugh,fine.But I better not here another remark outta you for the rest of the day.”said Lance as he pointed at Vhen,who was smirking. “Can’t make any promises,”siad Vhen.

Ugh,whatever.”said Lance. “Geez,you were right Keith.He is annoying.”whispered Lance to Keith. “Yep.But hey,at least I got you here with me this time.”said Keith as he then smiled.

“Oh stop,you.”said Lance as Vhen started to get annoyed. “No seriously,stop you.Can you not be all lovey dovey in front of me?”asked Vhen. Tehn Keith and Lance smiled at each other again.


	9. Feeling guilty

*On earth at Shiro and Curtis’s house* Pidge,Hunk,Shiro,and Curtis were all sitting on the living room couch,watching a soccer game on the T.V..

“Yeah? Another goal for the bulldogs!”said Curtis.”Ugh,why are we watching soccer again? And also,I prefer football.”said Pidge. “Well Pidge,I usually watch the weekly soccer game at my friend Jake’s place,but he’s out of town for the next couple days,so I’m watching the game here.And for your information soccer is way better than football.”said Curtis.

“Let’s agree to disagree.”said Pidge. “Oh come on,Pidge.Soccer is just as enjoyable as any other sport.Perhaps after you finish watching this game then-” “Like I just said;let’s agree to disagree.”said Pidge,interjecting Shiro.

“Well to be honest,I don’t really care what we’re doing,as long as we’re hanging out and spending time together right.”said Hunk. “Yeah I suppose you are right,Hunk.And now that I think about it,I don’t think the three of us have hung out like this before,which is nice.”said Shiro.

“Hey,what about me?”said Curtis. “Well of course you’re hanging with us too,Curtis;but I meant in the former paladin group.”said Shiro.Then Curtis made a disgruntled face.

“Well you know there could've been five of us,not including Curtis,if Keith and Lance weren’t on their little vacation.”said Pidge. “Yeah,they must be having a good time.”said Shiro,as Hunk was on his phone.

“Tell me about it.Look they’re on a date right now.”said Hunk as he showed everyone a picture of Lance taking a selfie with Keith in their outfits from their last date night at a fancy alien restaurant on Lance’s finstagram story.

“But I don’t know why they’re on a date when it’s 1300 hours.” “Different time zones,Hunk.Obviously.”said Pidge. “Oh right.”said Hunk.

“And look at what else they did;went to a pottery studio,went scooter riding,and went to another fancy restaurant for brunch.”said Hunk as he was going through the rest of Lance’s finstagram stories that he was still showing to everyone.

“Oh man.They’re practically on their honeymoon if they’re doing that many fun things.”said Pidge. “I know.Hey,why don’t we face chat them?” said Hunk.Then he dialed Lance’s number on his phone and it started ringing,then the screen showed Lance’s face.

“Hey Lance!”said Hunk and Pidge simultaneously. “Hey,guys.Look,I’m on Vagura,at the Vagurian space total restaurant,with Keith,cuz you know,we’re on vacation together.Say hi,Keith.”said Lance as he then pointed his phone at Keith,who was eating his pasta-like food.

Then he looked up from his food while his mouth was full,and waved at the phone happily. “Well we have Shiro with us.”said Pidge. “Ahem!”said Curtis. “And Curtis too.Say hi.”said Hunk,then he pointed his phone towards them. 

“Hey,guys.”said Shiro and Curtis simultaneously. “Are you guys having fun on your vacation?”asked Curtis.Then Keith swallowed the food that was still in his mouth. 

“Yeah,we’re having the best time.Today we went out to brunch at this fancy restaurant,went scooter riding,went to a pottery studio,I made a vase and Lance made a coffee mug,and were ending the day by going on a date for dinner here.”said Keith as Ahiro started to look sad.

“We know,we saw Lance’s finstagram stories.”said Pidge. “Oh,ok.”said Lance. “Well that all sounds fun.What’d you guys do yesterday?”asked Shiro.

“Well,we just spent the day at the pool since we had just arrived yesterday and had a long travel day.”said Lance. “Alright,well we just wanted to check up on you.Enjoy the rest of your vacation.”said Hunk.

“Ok,bye guys.”said Lance as he and Keith waved at the phone. “Hey,Shiro.Why don’t you ever take me on vacation to another planet?”asked Curtis to Shiro. “I don’t know.Work I guess,but you know,it would’ve been nice if Keith and I did something like that”said Shiro as he started to have a sad look again.

“What’s wrong,Shiro?”asked Hunk. “*sigh* I’m just a bit jealous,that’s all.I mean ever since Keith and Lance became a couple,I’ve always felt left out.So I’m basically a neglected third wheel.”said Shiro.

“Shiro,don’t say that.Keith would never make you feel like a third wheel.And just because his relationship with Lance has changed doesn’t mean that your relationship with him hasn’t.You’re still his best friend and nothing will ever change that.”said Pidge.

“I suppose you’re right,Pidge.Without me he wouldn’t have even met you or Lance or Hunk.”said Shiro. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”asked Hunk as he and Pidge had weird looks.

“Nothing.”said Shiro,then he smiled nervously.

———————-

*Two days later at the Vagurian space hotel* Keith was sitting on the balcony of his and Lance’s hotel room while looking at the sunset. 

“Mind if I join you?”asked Lance as he came outside while holding a white piece of paper. “Not at all.”said Keith as he watched Lance then sit on the chair next to him.Then they watched the inset together for the next few seconds.

And then Keith looked at Lance again. “Hey I think you got something in your hair.”said Keith as he looked up at Lance’s hair and saw something white in it.Then he took it out of his hair.

“Huh? A dried up paint flavor form the art studio we went to today.Wonder how that got there.”said Keith.Then he threw the flake on the floor as Lance chuckled.

“Can’t believe this is our last night here already.”said Lance. “I know.This vacation went by faster than I thought it would.”said Keith. 

“Oh! I almost forgot.I made you something at the art studio and I came out here to give it to you.Ta da!”said Lance as he handed his paper to Keith who looked at it.Which was a painting of “Keith+Lance” and their faces on the sides of the paper.

“Aw,thanks,Lance.”said Keith.Then he made a confused face. “What are those?”asked Keith pointing to his face on the paper.

“You’re kidding right? That’s you and me.See,there’s you with your scar and ponytail,and there’s me with my altean marks and..shorter hair.”said Lance as he pointed to Keith on the paper then himself.

“*chuckle* ok.”said Keith,then he looked at the picture again,and then his smile turned into a frown. “What’s wrong? Do you not like the picture?”asked Lance. 

“What? No no I like the picture.But the thing is...you know what? Nevermind.”said Keith. “Oh no,you just suggested that something is upsetting you and you don’t wanna say what it is anymore.So now you have to tell me.”said Lance.

“Very well.The truth is,I’m upset about Shiro.I mean when the others face-chatted us the other night,I don’t know,the tone in his voice seemed kind of...sad.Like he would’ve like to go on vacation with us,or more specifically,come on this vacation with me.Now I feel kin of guilty not inviting him,because I feel like he’s left out.Which is reasonable,I mean,he’s my best friend.”siad Keith.

“Hey,I thought I was your best friend,”said Lance. “I can have more than one best friend,Lance.But you come in close second.”said Keith.

“Second?! Or do you know what? That seems fair.Because if it weren’t for Shiro I would’ve never met you.”said Lance. “Whatever.But Shiro has been like my brother for many years now.And like you just said because of him I wouldn’t have met you or Hunk or Pidge or even Coran and Allura.And don’t get me wrong I’ve had an amazing couple days with you,but I’m just saying that if it weren’t for Shiro,I would still be alone and isolated.”said Keith.

Then he dejectedly looked down at the ground as Lance stared at him. “Well you’re never gonna be alone anymore.You know that right? And besides this isn’t even that big a deal,we could bring Shiro on the next vacation so you two could spend time together,or even him,Hunk,and Pidge.”said Lance as he took Keith’s hands into his own.

“That’s actually not a bad idea.”said Keith,smiling. “Of course it’s not.I came up with it.But don’t worry,Keith.Just try to spend more time with him like you used to so he won’t feel neglected.”said Lance as he let go of Keith’s hands.

“You got it.But you know that means I’ll probably have to spend last time with you.”said Keith. “So,as long as you’re happy,I’m happy.”said Lance as he started to lean closer to Keith’s face. 

“Ugh,that sounds so cheesy.”said Keith as he also leaned a bit closer. “Well that’s because it’s true.”said Lance,then he was about to kiss Keith. 

“Yello!”shouted Vhen as he came into the hotel room and slammed the door open,while Keith and Lance got startled. 

“Vhen?! How’d you get into our room?!”said Keith as he and Lance saw him and went back inside. “I saw tanned-boy over here forget his room key outside of your door.”said Vhen as he held out Lance’s room key,then Keith looked at Lance,angrily.

“Oh,hehe,that’s where it went.Thank you.”said Lance as he took his room key from H  
Vhen. “No problem,thi is a nice room you guys got here,”said Vhen as he then went to Lance’s bed and laid on it.

“Um..thanks.And by the way that’s my bed so-”said Lance,nervously. “So what?”said Vhen. “Nothing.”said Lance.

“Look,Vhen,we would let you stay but we’re actually leaving tomorrow and we need to pack.”said Keith. “What? We agreed that we’d pack in the morning since-” Then Keith elbowed Lance in the arm. “Ow.”

“Well since you’re packing in the morning,I’m gonna stay.”said Vhen,then Keith and Lance groaned.


	10. Weird approaches

*Ar Roberto’s restaurant* The MFE pilots were having dinner at the restaurant. “So Iverson was once again pretty mad at me.”said Kinkade,then he and everyone else laughed.

“I swear,Iverson is always getting mad at us for the stupidest things.”said Griffin. “I know.Last Tuesday I had gotten back to work from using the bathroom,and Iverson yelled at me because I took “too long” when I only took like five minutes.”said Leifsdottir. 

“What? Five minutes isn’t that long for the bathroom.”said Rizavi. “I know and that’s what I said.But he obviously didn’t care about what I had to say.”said Leifsdottir.Then everyone began to eat the breadsticks from the breadstick basket that was already on the table.

Then Leifsdottir grabbed a butter packet that was also in the basket,opened it,and then she picked up her knife and was about to spread some butter on her breadstick,then she accidentally dropped her knife.

“Whoops.”said Leifsdottir.Then she got out of her chair and grabbed the knife,then she looked up and saw Romelle and Iriel at a nearby table.

“Um guys,I think I just saw Romelle.Over there.”said Leifsdottir as she sat back on her chair and pointed over at them.Then the others also looked at Romelle and Iriel.

“Oh hey,that is her.And she’s with that Iriel girl.”said Rizavi. “Wait? You mean the same Iriel girl who turned us to stone once at the Garrison?”said Griffin.

“Well,we’re all looking at her, so you should be able to answer that question on your own.”said Kinkade. “And the answer to that is yes.”said Griffin.

“Well I’m gonna go say hi.”said Rizavi. “Nadia,no.”said Leifsdottir as she grabbed Rizavi’s arm as Rizavi hit op and was about to leave the table.

“What? I wanna go say hi,what’s wrong with that?”asked Rizavi,provoked. “Well nothing technically.But the thing is-” “One of those girls turned us to stone just because we’re friends with the other girl.At least I think.”said Griffin.

“Ok I get your point,but I would at least like to go say hi to Romelle,if you don’t mind.”said Rizavi,then she roped her arm out of Leifsdottir’s grasp and walked over to Romelle and Iriel’s table,as Leifsdottir,Griffin,and Kinkade watched her.

“Whatever.”said Griffin,then they all continued to eat their bread.

“This sure is a nice place to eat,Ro.”said Iriel,looking around the restaurant. “Oh I know it’s a nice place to eat.The food here is delicious.But of course not as delicious as the food in the culinary empire,but it’s a close second.”said Romelle.

“Hey,Romelle.”said Rizavi as she approached Romelle and Iriel’s table,which got their attention. “Nadia,oh my goodness it’s so good to see you.”said Romelle as she got up and hugged Rizavi who hugged her back.

“I never expected you to be here,now isn’t this a wonderful coincidence,Iriel?”said Romelle as he and Rizavi stopped hugging and looked at Iriel. “Oh it definitely is.Especially since the last time I saw Nadia I turned her and her friend to stone.”said Iriel,then she laughed nervously.

“Right,um,so why did you turn me and my friends to stone anyways?”asked Rizavi awkwardly. “Well it’s kinda a long story.And I think it’s something I should tell you and your friends all together,you know.Unless they're here too.”said Iriel. 

“Actually they are.We’re all at that tabel over there.”said Rizavi as she pointed to her table,where Leifsdottir,Griffin,and Kinkade were all on their phones.

“Oh no way!”said Romelle. “Well,time to go confess.”said Iriel as she stood up.Then she,Romelle,and Rizavi walked over to the other table.Then Griffin looked up at the girls from his phone.

“Oh hey you’re back already.”said Griffin.Then he looked back at his phone,then back at the girls with his eyes widened. “And you brought guests.” Then Leifsdottir and Kinkade also looked up from their phones.

“Um hi guys.Now before you say anything,please let Iriel clarify herself.”said Romelle. “Hello,everyone..I know this is kind of awkward since the last time we saw each other,I got crazy since I had a magical pendant that can turn people to stone.Which as you can see I no longer have.Do you what I’m just gonna get straight to the point.Look,the only reason I turned you all to stone was because you were all friends with Romelle.”said Iriel.

“Ha! I knew it!”said Griffin. “Uh anyways,I was just feeling jealous of Romelle’s other friendships.And I was afraid that our friendship would’ve eventually dissolve.But then I found that opal in a cave on another planet and well,you know the rest.I’m sorry for what I did,and hopefully you all will forgive me.”said Iriel.

“I guess that makes sense.But I hope you learn to make better choices,Iriel.”said Kinkade. “Oh I definitely will from now on.So are we good?”asked Iriel. 

“We’re good.”said Leifsdottir. “Yay.That’s really nice to hear.”said Romelle as she smiled.


	11. Sad anniversaries

*At the Holt house* The Holt family,except for Pidge,and Shiro and Curtis were sitting at the dining room table playing Dos.

“Five red.”said Matt as he put down a red card from his neck and placed it on the big pile of cards in the middle of the table. “Five blue.”said Colleen as she put down a blue card.

“Five green.”said Sam as he put down a green card. “Three green.”said Curtis as he also put down a green card.Then Shiro had a smirk on his face.

“Two green.”said Shiro as he also put down a green card. Then everyone groaned. “That’s the fifth game in a row you’ve won,Shiro. And that’s the fifth game we’ve played!”said Matt.

“Yep.I told you guys we shouldn't have played this game.”said Curtis. “And I’m glad you didn’t listen to Curtis.Because once again I am feeling the pure joy of winning.”said Shiro.

Then the doorbell rang. “That must be the pizza.Matt can you go get your sister? She said she was going to the bathroom twenty minutes ago and never came back.”said Sam.

“Sure I’ll go see what’s taking her so long.”said Matt as he stood up and left the table. “Was it me,or did she seem kinda sad today?”asked Colleen to Sam.

“Yeah I’ve noticed that too.Like today must be the anniversary of something sad or-”said Sam.Then his eyes widened.

“What’s the matter,SamA?”asked Curtis. “I just remembered what today is;it’s the anniversary of the Kerberos mission.”said Sam.

“Also known as the day you,me,and Matt were taken by the galra.”said Shiro as he had a sad look on his face. “I remember how sad we all were when we heard the news.I didn’t know what I’d do with myself if you boys were actually gone.”said Colleen.

I know.But thankfully Pidge found us and if it weren’t for her who knows how things could've been like.”said Sam. “I know.I can’t imagine what my life would be like now either.”said Curtis as he looked at Shiro and put his hand on top of Shiro’s hand on the table while smiling,as Shiro smiled back at him.

“Who's gonna get the pizza though?” “Oh shoot,the pizza.I’ll be right back.”said Sam as he then got up and walked away to the front door. “We got breadsticks too,right?”said Colleen.

Meanwhile in Pidge’s room,Pidge was sadly sitting on her bed,watching the new coverage from the Kerberos mission about Sam,Matt,and Shirobeing missing many years ago.

Then someone knocked on the door. “Hey,Pidge,it’s just Matt.Can I come in?”asked Matt,standing outside the closed door. “Oh,sure Matt.”replied Pidge as she put her phone down. “Dad told me to come get you.This pizza just came.”said Matt as he opened the door.

“Ok,let’s go eat.”said Pidge as was about to get off her bed. “Oh no no no,we’re not gonna go eat pizza until you explain to me why you’ve been here the last twenty minutes.”said Matt as he walked up to her.

“*sigh* fine,I’ve been in a sad mood all day,because..well.”said Pidge as she grabbed her phone from beside her and stared at the screen ast Matt looked at it too.

“I completely forgot.It’s the anniversary of the Kerberos mission.”said Matt. “Yep.Eight years ago today.”said Pidge,depressingly. “Oh man.I can’t believe it’s been that long.But why are you so upset about it? It was a long time ago.”said Matt as he sat on the bed.

“I don’t know honestly.I saw this video of the news coverage on the internet this morning and well..I guess I started to relive those emotions of when I first found out you and dad and Shiro were all presumed dead.But deep down I knew that you guys weren’t but still.”said Pidge.

“I know that was a rough time for you,and it obviously was for me too.But there want a day that went by where I wasn’t thinking about you.And honestly,I wasn’t worried about if I was gonna make it out of that galra prison alive,I was worried about how you,mom,and even Bae-bae were feeling about me and dad gone.”said Matt.

“Well obviously we weren’t ok,but you know,I should stop worrying about that time.You guys are all here and that’s what matters.And I’m just gonna treat today like a regular day.”said Pidge as she got off the bed and put her hands on her hips while standing.

“That’s the Pidge I know.Now let’s go have some pizza.”said Matt,smiling.Then he and Pidge walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs,and they went back into the dining room to find everyone eating both the pepperoni and cheese pizza,breadsticks,chicken tenders,and French fries that they ordered.

“Oh hey,Pidge.You're just in time,come eat.”said Sam as he looked up from his food. “Ok.”said Pidge,then she and Matt each too paper plates from the stack and began to put themselves food from the table.


	12. Smitten

*At the Galaxy Garrison* Lance,Hunk,Pidge,and Keith were playing a game of wooden blocks in the cafeteria,and Keith was about to take off another block from the stack.

“Remember,Keith,one false move and all our hard work will be for nothing.”said Hunk. “I know that,Hunk.Why else would I be thinking about which block to take off?”said Keith,then he took a few seconds to think about his decision while staring at the stack.

“Do you know what block you wanna take off now?”asked Pidge. “I do.”said Keith.Then he slowly and carefully began to take one of the bottom blocks off the stack,as everyone else watched.

“You done yet?”asked Lance,who startled Keith and made him quickly grab put his block and the stack of blocks fall. “Lance!”said hunk,Pidge,and Keith simultaneously.

Then Keith hit Lance on the head and with his block. “Ow!” “That’s what you deserve!”said Keith. “Oh come on guys,it’s not that big of deal.We can just set up the blocks and play again.”said Lance.

“Ugh,whatever.”said Pidge,then she began to set up the blocks,as Romelle happily came into the cafeteria and headed toward the former paladins’ table.

“Hello,everyone.”said Romelle as she approached the table which caught everyone’s attention. “Hey Romelle,you look really happy today.”said Pidge.

“That’s because I am,and would you like to know why?”asked Romelle. “Why?”asked Keith. “..I have a new crush!”said Romelle,enthusiastically. “What? Romelle? No way,that’s awesome!”said Pidge.

“So,who is the lucky guy you have a crush one?”asked Lance. “Well,I don’t wanna say who it is,yet,but I will describe him; he has dark silky hair,eyes that are the color of the galaxy,and he had a super cute uniform.”said Romelle.

“Anyways,I would love to stay and chat,but Iriel’s about to pick me up to go get some frozen yogurt,tootles.”said Romelle as she waved her hand goodbye,then she ran away to the exit of the cafeteria.

Then as Romelle left,Pidge,Hunk,and Lance all looked at Keith. “What?” “Dark,silky hair.”said Lance as he held a lock of Keith’s hair. “Eyes that are the color of the galaxy,”said Pidge. “And has a super cute uniform,don’t you get it,Keith,Romelle was obviously talking about you.You’re her new crush.”said Hunk.

“What? That’s ridiculous.Why would Romelle have a crush on me? And why all of a sudden after knowing each other for years?”said Keith. “I all of a sudden had a crush on you after knowing you for years.”said Lance.

“Eh,good point.”said Keith. “Well to be honest,you are quite physically attractive.I’m just surprised no one’s acknowledged it before.”said Pidg as she took her thumbs and pointer fingers to make a box that she looked through at Keith.

“Yeah he is attractive.”said Lance as he was staring at Keith with a love-struck face. “I mean,of course I said he’s attractive,I am dating him,so wouldn’t I say that and...yeah.”said Lance,nervously.

“*chuckle* Thank you for the compliment.”said Keoth,then he kissed Lance’s cheek.Then Lance laughed nervous while blushing.

“You know it’s funny how one minute you two wanna strangle each other’s throat then the next you’re all lovey-dovey.”said Pidge. “Yep,that’s Klance for you.”said Hunk. “Please don’t refer to us-oh never mind.What am I gonna do about Romelle? I obviously don’t like her in that way so I gotta tell her without hurting her.”said Keith.

“But you’re telling her that you don’t like her so either way she’s gonna get hurt.”said Hunk.Then everyone gave him a disgruntled expression. “What it’s true.”

“Obviously Hunk,and I’m still working on how to Romelle there news.”said Keith. 

——————-

*Three hours later* The former paladins were now standing in the hallway of the building. “Ok,Keith,you know what to say?”asked Pidge.

“Yes I do.Where is she anyways? Hunk,you said she was coming.”said Keith. “She is,literally just two minutes ago.She texted me that Iriel had just dropped her off.”said Hunk.

“Look she’s here.”said Pidge,pointing to Romelle from down the hall. “Good luck,buddy.”said Lance.Then he,Hunk,and Pidge ran to the end of the opposite hall. “Wha-you guys aren’t gonna be with me when I tell her?”said Keith.

“Of course not,you don't need us.But we’ll be nearby.”said Lance. “Ugh,fine”said Keith while rolling his eyes.Then he began to walk forward over to Romelle.

Romelle was looking down at her phone,then she looked up as Keith approached her. “Oh,hello,Keith.Suprised to see you still here.Where are the others?”asked Romelle.

“Oh they’re somewhere.Anyways I came to talk to you about..your crush.And I already know that it’s me.And I’m super flattered,I really am.But I’m sorry.I don’t feel the same way.In fact I don’t feel the same way about any girl.Do you..understand?”asked Keith.

Then Romelle blinked twice,and started laughing. “You thought I had a crush on you? No offense Keith,you’re. A nice guru,but you’re not my type.”said Romelle as she put her hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Uh ok.”said Keith. “But why’d you think I had a crush on you in the first place?” “Well because of the way you described your crush.Dark silly hair,eyes the same color as the galaxy,and a uniform.Qualities that I have.”

“True,but the guy I do have a crush on is an Altean named Kuiper.And here’s a picture of him.He’s new to the culinary empire,and he’s Altean too.Wait I’ve already mentioned that.”said Romelle as she pulled her phone and showed Keith a picture of a dark purple-haired altean with violet eyes and red altean marks in a culinary empire uniform.

“And he’s wearing a chef’s uniform.Oh.”said Keith. “Yep,now that that’s out of the way.I will see you later.Bye,Keith.”said Romelle,then she walked away. “Uh bye.”said Keith.

“Ok that was unexpected.And by the way we were eavesdropping.”said Pidge as she,Hunk,and Lance walked up to Keith. “Yeah.Romelle likes Kuiper.Well that’s something.”said Hunk.Then he and everyone else began to walk forward down the hall.


	13. Original alteans

*On Altea* Coran and the space mice were visiting Allura,and they were chatting with each other.

“Oh really?”asked Allura to the space mice,as she and Coran were sitting on the ground.Then the mice squared as Allura listened to them.

“Well that’s what happens when you decide to blow all of your bubblegum bubbles into one big bubble.”said Allura. “Well it was my fault for letting them try earth gum,princess.”said Coran.

Then he and Allura chuckled,and Coran looked at her with a contentful expression. “Um Allura,there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you ever since the former paladins and I started visiting you.And I think I’m finally ready to do it.”said Coran.

“Oh,what is it?”asked Allura. “It’s about your father.I was wondering if there was anyway I could see him.Like how I could see you,and talk to you,and touch you.Please.”said Coran.

Then Allura smiled. “Of course you can see him.You can even see him right if you want.”said Allura as she stood up. “Wait,right now? As in right now now.Oh my.”said Coran as he also stood up. 

“What’s the matter? You should be excited.”said Allura. “And I am obviously.But I’m also nervous.I haven’t spoken to the king in over 10,000 years.So it’s been a very long time.”said Coran.

“Calm don,Coran.You’ll be completely fine.”said Allura.Then a moment later,a bright white light appeared and a second later King Alfor also appeared,as Coran had a look of awe on his face.

“Hello,Coran.”said Alfor. “Y-your majesty.”said Coran,still in awe,The. He reluctantly walked up to him,and stook out his hand for Alfor to shake. “Why do you have your hand out?”asked Alfor.

“So..you can shake it.”replied Coran,nervously. “What? You think that’s the first thing you to do after you haven’t see me in 10,000 years? Bring it in,old buddy!”said Alfor as he opened his arms for Coran to hug him.

Then he wrapped his arms around Coran,who was startled but then he smiled and reciprocated the hug as Allura gleefully watched them as well as the mice. 

“How have you been my good friend?”asked Alfor as the hug ended. “How have I been? Well if I could sum it up in the last 10,000 years,I’d say horrible,then ok,then great,then horrible again,but then great again.”replied Coran.

“I think I know how you got those answers.I can see everything everyone does,just like Allura.”said Alfor. “Well I’m ecstatic to hear what else you can do.”said Coran,smiling.


	14. Brunch break

*At a restaurant called “ipancakes”* Shiro and Keith had just entered the restaurant to eat brunch. “And that’s how the Garrison makes their ships.”said Shiro.

“Huh,I thought it’d be a lot more difficult.”said Keith. “I know.Considering that the Garrison is a high-tech and advanced flight school.”said Shiro,then he and Keith laughed,and then Keith saw his obsessive fan Tasha working as a waitress in the restaurant as he had a shocked expression.

“Oh no,no,no.We gotta go somewhere else to eat.”said Keith. “What,why?”asked Shiro. “Because,”99’ who apparently works here.”said Keith as he pointed over to Tasha as Shiro looked.

“Wait,your obsessive fan,Tasha? The same Tasha who broke into my house during our sleepover?”said Shiro,then he blinked twice.

“Yeah let’s go somewhere else.”Then they were both about to leave the restaurant,and saw that it was pouring rain outside.

“How is it already raining? We just got here a minute ago and the weather was perfectly fine.”said Keith,aggravated. “Sorry,Keith,we’re eating here because there is now way I’m going out in that weather.”said Shiro.

“Ugh,fine.I’ll just never come here again.”said Keith as he and Shiro walked up to the hostess of the restaurant. “Hello,welcome to ipancakes,is it just you two that’s dining in today?”asked the hostess.

“Yes it is.”replied Shiro. Then the hostess took two menus from beside her. “Please follow me.”Then she walked away as Keith and Shiro followed her to a booth. 

“Here you are,gentlemen.”said the hostess as Shiro and Keith sat down. “Someone will be here shortly to order you your drinks and food.” “Thank you.”said Keith and Shiro simultaneously as the hostess left.

Then they began to look at their menus that were already the hostess put on the table. “So,what are you planning on getting?”asked Shiro as he looked up form his menu.

“I’m not sure yet.I’m torn between the double chocolate chip pancakes,which are dairy-free by the way,and the veggie omelette.”said Keith. “Well,are you in the mood for something more sweet or savory?”asked Shiro.

“Mm,probably sweet.”said Keith. “Then you should get the pancakes.”said Shiro. 

“Alright,so next up is table 15.”said Tasha nearby while looking down at her notepad. Then she looked up and saw Keith and Shiro at their booth.Then she stared at Keith and giggled while smiling.

“Hello,Keith.”said Tasha,happily as she approached the table. “Bah! Tasha,what a crazy coincidence.We did not know you worked here.”said Keith.

“I just started working here last week.It’s really nice to see you again,Keith.And Shiro.”said Tasha. “Well it’s not nice for me.Look our waiter is about to be here any minute to order our drinks,so goodbye.”said Keith.

“What are you talking about? I am your waiter.”replied Tasha. “Oh,ok then.Can I have a water please?”asked Keith as Tasha wrote it down in her notepad. “Ok,one water coming up.”said Tasha.

Then she walked away. “I would also like a water please.And I should’ve saw that coming.”said Shiro. “Oh it’s no big deal.Just ask another waiter for water.And to probably also order your food.”said Keith.

Then Shiro chuckled and he and Keith looked down at their menus again.A moment later,Tasha came back with a glass of water on a tray.

“Here’s your water.Are you ready to order?”asked Tasha as she placed the glass on the table and took out her notepad again from her pocket while holding the tray in between her arm and the side of her body.

“Um,you actually forgot to order my drink.”said Shiro. “No I didn’t.Now what do you wanna order?”asked Tasha as Shiro had a disgruntled face.

“I’ll take the double chocolate chip pancakes,and what do you want,Shiro?”asked Keith. “The apple cinnamon French toast.”said Shiro.

“And I’ll also get the apple cinnamon French toast,and an extra water.”said Keith as Tasha was writing the order down in her notepad. “You got it.”said Tasha as she took the menus from the table,then she walked away again.

“You ordering my food,now that was smart.”said Shiro. “Yep.Since I figured she was only taking orders from me.”said Keith. “But you know,Tasha seems a lot more..non-crazy as usual.She’s still perky though,but at least it’s tolerable.”

“Yeah that’s not gonna last long.” “What makes you say that?” “Eh I just have a gut feeling.How about who Evers right gets to pay brunch for the both of us?”asked Shiro. 

“Wait? Did you just make a deal with me?”asked Keith,smirking while raising an eyebrow. “Maybe I just did.”siad Shiro,also smirking.

“Oh you definitely got yourself a deal.”said Keith. Then he and Shiro both went on their phones,and Keith was playing with his hair tie in his hair,which then broke.

“Whoops.” “What?” “Accidentally broke my hair tie.”said Jeity as he took it out of his hair,and it was now down. “Oh,ok.”said Shiro.Then he and Keith meet back on their phones.

“Ok,Tasha,be cool,just continue being cool so Keith won’t be ticked off at you and oh my goodness,he has his hair down.”said Tasha as she was carrying a tray of water glasses,and she then saw Keith from afar.

“And I am such a sucker for his hair down.Keith!”said Keith as she deliberately dropped the tray and ran towards the booth.

Then Keith and Shiro noticed Tasha running towards them. “Woah,woah,woah! Easy there.”said Shiro as he blocked off Keith by standing in front of him as Tasha came and got the whole restaurant’s attention.

“What’s going on here?”asked a middle-aged man approaching them. “Mr.Ramirez,this isn’t what it looks like.I was just..grabbing some napkins.”

“Don’t lie to me,Tasha,I saw what you really did.You know our number one rule is no harassing customers.” “I know but you see,I have a really huge crush on that guy with the brown jacket and-”

“Say no more.You’re fired.” “What? Fine! I don’t need this job.I got seven other ones.”said Tasha.Then she stormed away to the door.

“Call me,Keith!”shouted Tasha,then she left. “Yeah that’s not gonna happen.Because I don’t have your number,plus I don’t like you.”

“I am so sorry about that.How about I make it up to you by making your meal today free.”said Mr.Ramirez to Shiro and Keith.

“Sounds good.Thank you.”said Shiro.Then Mr.Ramirez walked away. “Looks like no ones paying for brunch.”said Keith. 

“Yeah,but I knew Tasha was gonna flip.I always trust my gut feeling.”said Shiro,then Keith sighed with a slight smile.


	15. Stray cats

*At the mall* Six members of the Culinary Empire including Hunk,Romelle,and the new member Kuiper,were cleaning up from a live demo they did. “Today turned out great.”said Romelle as she was folding up the white table cloth.

“I know.And of course the food turned out amazing.I’m really of you guys.”said Hunk as he was putting the cooking equipment into cardboard boxes. “Thanks,Hunk.Today was actually pretty fun.Good idea for doing a demo here,Romelle.”said Kuiper as he was carrying a cardboard box.Then Romelle blushed as he walked away.

“You Kuiper thank.I mean,thank you,Kuiper.”said Romelle as Hunk smiled at her. Then she hears indistinct meowing. 

“Did you hear that?”said Romelle as the meowing continued. “Yeah,I did. Perhaps we should go see what it is.”said Hunk as he stopped packing up. 

Then he and Romelle walked away as the meowing was still occurring,and they were following the sound of it. Which led into an empty alley near the spot where they had their live demo.

Then they saw a black and white cat at the end of the alley,which made the meowing sound. “Aw,it’s an earth cat.”said Romelle as she began to walk towards the cat.

“Uh,we just call that a cat,Romelle.”said Hunk as he was then walking behind Romelle. “Aw,it’s ok,little guy.”said Romelle as she picked up the car,who was scared.

“He’s probably a stray.”said Hunk as he stepped up to Romelle,who was holding the cat and had a confused look. “And that is?”

“Oh,it just means he doesn’t have an owner.”replied Hunk. “Then that must mean he needs food since he has no owner to feed him! Let’s take him back.”said Romelle.

“Good idea.”said Hunk,then he and Romelle left the alley.

——————

*20 minutes later* Hunk,Romelle,and the cat were in Hunk’s truck that he was driving,while Romelle was feeding the cat a milk bottle.

“Who knew we had a bottle with us all the time? It’s pretty convenient.”said Romelle. “Yep.”said Hunk with his eyes on the road. 

“And we’re going to the animal shelter to turn this little guy in so he can get adopted into a nice family right?”said Romelle.

“Uhhh,maybe,first,we’re gonna go stop by our friends’ houses to see if they would like to adopt the little guy.”said Hunk. “Oh.No wonder we’ve been driving for a long time...oh look there’s Lance’s house.”said Romelle as she looked out Hunk’s window and saw the McClain house. “And that’s where we’re gonna go.”said Hunk.

—————-

*Three minutes later* They had parked in front of the McClain house,and got out and walked to the doorstep while Romelle was still holding the cat. Then Hunk knocked on the door as they approached it.

A few seconds later,Lance opened the door. “Oh hey guys.Surprised to see you here.In your chef’s uniforms.Holding a cat.” “That’s actually why we’re here.”said Romelle.

“We saw him at the mall and he’s apparently homeless.So we were wondering if-” “If my family would like to adopt him huh? Look I would love to but we’ve already got enough animals on our hands.Cuz you know,we have a farm.And we used to bring home stray animals all the time,and we just don’t do that anymore.Sorry.”said Lance,interjecting Hunk.

“Oh,ok.Bye then.”said Hunk,then he and Romelle walked back to the truck. “Uh,bye.”said Lance awkwardly,then he closed the door.

——————-

*20 minutes later*Hunk and Romelle were now at the Holts’ front door,and Hunk had knocked on it.A moment later,Pidge opened the door. “Hunk! Romelle! Hey guys,what are you doing here? With a cat?” 

“Well Pidge,Hunk and I were wondering if you would lie, to-”Then Bae-bae came by barking,interjecting Romelle.And then the cat got scared. 

“If you were gonna ask me to have the cat,sorry but the answer’s no.Bae-bae hates cats.”said Pidge as Bae-bae was still barking. “Ok bye.”said Hunk,scared.Then he and Romelle walked away.

“Uh,ok.C’mon Bae-bae.”said Pidge was Bae-bae stopped barking,then they both went inside.

“Maybe Keith would like to adopt the cat.I’m pretty sure he’ll say-”said Hunk as he called Keith on his phone.

——————

*Three minutes later* “No.”said Keith on face-chat in his blade of Marmora uniform as Romelle was holding Hunk’s phone and they were both back in the truck. 

“What? But look at this cute face.How could you say no to that?”said Romelle as she pointed the phone at the cat. “He is cute.But I already have Kosmo and Ezor has Calypso,and we have our blade duties-”

“And Lance.”said Hunk,smirking,interrupting Keith,who then had an annoyed face. “Yes,and Lance,Hunk. Well I gotta go.See you later,guys.”said Keith. “Yeah,see ya.”said Hunk.Then Keith hung up.

“Isn’t Shiro’s house not too far from here?”asked Romelle. “Yeah.Let’s go ask him.”said Hunk.

———————

*10 minutes later* They has parked in front of Shiro and Curtis’s house and we’re heading to the front door.Then they approached it and Hunk knocked on it.

A moment later,Curtis opened the door. “Hi guys.”said Curtis. “Hey,Curtis.Is Shiro home?”asked Hunk. “Yeah.I’ll call him.Shiro! Hunk and Romelle are here to-why are you guys here?” 

“To see if you would like to adopt this cat.”replied Romelle. “To see if we wanna adopt a cat they have!” “Ok,I’m coming!”shouted Shiro. 

“Hey,guys.So what cat did you-oh my gosh,that’s Mrs.Crowley’s lost cat.”said Shiro as he came and saw the cat. 

“It is.I didn’t recognize Fluffles at first.”said Curtis. “Fluffles? You mean this cat isn’t a stray?”asked Romelle. “No,he’s our neighbor’s car.And he’s been lost for about a week now.”said Shiro.

“But not anymore.Just follow us.”said Curtis as he and Shiro stepped out of the house and Hunk and Romelle followed them.

They went next door and knocked on the front door.Then an elderly woman opened the door. “Shiro,Curtis,What a wonderful surprise.What brings you here?”

Then Shiro and Curtis both looked at Romelle.”Uh,we found your lost car.”said Romelle as she stepped up to the woman. 

“Fluffles! You found him.Thank you all so much for finding him.”said Mrs.Crowley as Romelle handed the cat to her. 

“Thank our friends Hunk and Romelle for finding him.”said Shiro. “Well.We technically found him a home.”said Hunk to Romelle,smiling.

“Yes,we did.”said Romelle.


	16. Not-blind dates

*At a restaurant called J.P. Alexander’s* Brandon Reynolds and Eliana were eating there for a date. 

“I have to say,Ellie,this place you picked out for our date is pretty cool so far.”said Brandon. “Um,thanks.But we only got glasses of water so far.And every glass of water is the same.”said Eliana.

“I know that,silly,I mean,I’ve seen pictures of the food from here on social media,and on other people’s tables.And the taste of the food is how I know this place is cool all the way.”said Brandon.

“That kinda doesn’t make any sense.But I get what you’re trying to say.”said Eliana as she put her bag on top of Brandon’s on the table and smiled.Then Brandon smiled back at her.

Then Jillian and Griffin came into the restaurant. “Good choice picking this place for our first place.I love the steak here.”said Griffin. 

“Oh I didn’t choose this place because of the steak.I chose it because of the ex-boyfriend who is also having a date here.”said Jillian as she pointed at Brandon and Eliana’s table.

“Wait,so you only asked me out so you can have an excuse to spy on your ex-boyfriend?”asked Griffin. “ Yep.And also because I like you.”replied Jillian with a flirtatious look on her face.

Then Griffin blushed. “That’s good to know.”said Griffin,smiling. Then he and Jillian approached the host to get their table.

————————

*10 minutes later* Griffin and Jillian had gotten their booth,which was close to Brandon and Eliana’s table.

“So,what’s your favorite food?”asked Griffin as Jillian was looking at Brandon and Eliana,who were eating meatballs as an appetizer.

“W-what? Oh it’s purple.”said Jillian as she still had her eyes on Brandon and Eliana. “Uh,I asked what your favorite food is.”said Griffin. “Oh it’s lasagna.”said Jillian,now looking at Griffin.

“Lasagna,nice.Mine is pizza.So both our favorite foods are Italian huh? Uh,Jillian?”said Griffin,as Jillian looked back at Brandon and Eliana again,who were laughing at something Brandon said.

“I’ll be right back.”said Jillian as she got up and left the booth as Griffin watched her. “Ok,I’ll just be right here.”said Griffin.

“Hello,Brandon,and girl.”said Jillian as she approached Brandon and Eliana’s table,and got their attention. “Jillian,what are you doing here?”asked Brandon.

“Oh just stopping by and saying hello to my ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend.Where’s the harm in that?”said Jillian. “Uh,no where actually”responded Eliana.

“Jillian,why are you really here?”asked Brandon. “Ok fine.The truth is I only came here with that guy over there to spy on you guys.Since you Brandon posted on your Finstagram story that you were coming here on a date.And you know,I don’t even have a crush on that guy.I only pretended to like him to make you jealous!”

“What?”said Griffin as Jillian had a shocked expression. “Oops.” “You’ve been playing me this entire time? And so you don’t really like me?”asked Griffin as he got up from the booth and walked over to Brandon and Eliana’s table.

“Oh no I like you.I just don’t like you like you.Sorry but we can still be friends.”said Jillian. “Eh,ok.I’ll be back at our booth.”said Griffin.Then he walked back to the booth.

“Why am I not surprised that you do something like that?”said Brandon as Jillian looked at him while she was smirking and had her hands on her hips. “Because you know me too well.Because we used to date.And you will be mine again someday Brandon,Reynolds,”said Jillian,sternly.

Then she stared at Brandon for a few seconds,then she walked away. “Wow.Hse is relentless.”said Eliana. “Yep.That’s my ex-girlfriend.”said Brandon.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s part 7 of my post-season 8/canon Voltron series! Thanks for reading!


End file.
